1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of an LED light bulb and, more particularly, to a multi-tubular LED light bulb.
2. Description of Related Art
The LED has the characteristic of lower energy consumption and is therefore used as a light source of the illuminator. The traditional light source of the illuminator is replaced with the LED. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional LED illuminator is an LED light bulb having a circular printed circuit board 50 and multiple LEDs 51 mounted on the circular printed circuit board.
Since the LED of the LED light bulb has a directional lighting characteristic and since all of the LEDs are mounted on a same face of the circular printed circuit board, the LED light bulb provides lighting in only one direction and limits an illuminating range. In addition, the LED light bulb does not provide high brightness, since the area of the face of the circular printed circuit board is too small and since the number of the LEDs is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multi-tubular LED light bulb to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.